Ravenclaw Secret
by Demon Phoenix
Summary: In Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, something happened that was hushed up. It was not the amazing job of Harry Potter and his friends finding the Sorcerer's Stone, but the finding of Ravenclaw's secret by Carter Morallin and Clare VonHarper. R and R


Ravenclaw Secret The New Term The first day of the new term had always been Carter Morallin's favorite day of the year, since he started going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loved Hogwarts more than anything, except for his family. He pushed the cart containing his trunk and the large cage containing his barn owl, Corinal. Corinal gave a loud hoot from inside the cage, as if protesting being locked in. "Hush Corinal," Carter whispered, "Muggles don't own owls, and I'm supposed to blend in." Carter walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and walked through it. He found himself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, secret platform for the Hogwarts Express. He smiled, and walked to the front of the train, where the prefects and the head boy and girl's compartment was. He went in, was greeted by the prefects and head girl. All wore shiny badges, mostly prefect badges. He wore a Head Boy badge, and a girl with curly brown hair wore the Head Girl badge. Carter recognized the curly hared girl as Clare VonHarper, the best chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. "Hello Clare," he said. "Oh, hey Carter," she said casually, as if she wasn't upset that he had gotten quidditch captain, and she hadn't. Carter was Ravenclaw seeker, and had been captain the past year. Clare had been hoping that she would get to be quidditch captain during her final year at Hogwarts. After changing into his robes, Carter went out into the compartment again, and saw a new face in the crowd of prefects. It was a fifth-year boy, with red hair and freckles. (A/N PLEASE tell me that you know who it is!) Carter nodded a hello to the new prefect, noting the red and gold tie he wore. As Head Boy, Carter had decided that it was his job to know all of the prefects and what houses they were from. The Gryffindor prefect smiled. "Hello, I'm Percy Weasley," he said boldly. "I'm Carter Morallin," Carter replied, brushing his sandy brown hair out of his face. After that, he walked over to a seat, and read one of his favorite books, Quidditch Through the Ages. When the train stopped at Hogwarts, Hagrid stopped in the Prefect's compartment, and made an announcement. "Carter, Clare, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you before you go to the Sorting Ceremony." After making the announcement, Hagrid went to gather the first years, and the students in other years began to head up to the school. Carter and Clare, the Head Girl went to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frog," Carter said briskly. Clare looked at him, her glance clearly saying how do you know Dumbledore's password? Carter just smiled at her. Dumbledore was sitting behind a desk in his office. "Ahh, yes, Carter Morallin and Clare VonHarper. Well, this is the first time, since Lily and James Potter, that we've had a Head Boy and a Head Girl in the same house. Now, this year, there is a new rule that I want you to be aware of before I introduce it to the rest of the students. The third floor is off limits to everyone. That is all I needed to tell you. Come, we must get to the Sorting." Dumbledore left the office, followed by Carter and Clare. At the ceremony, all was normal. The sorting hat sang its song, and the students were sorted into their houses. It was a normal ceremony until Professor McGonagall called out: "Potter, Harry," Clare's jaw dropped. After quite awhile, the sorting hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry removed the hat and walked to the Gryffindor table. Carter sighed. He had hoped that Potter would be in Ravenclaw, hopefully helping them defeat Slytherin in the House Cup. Oh well, he thought. He turned to the table. The plates that had been bare only a few moments ago were now piled with food. Carter helped himself to the food. After the feast, the prefects, or in the case of Ravenclaw, the Head Boy, lead the students up to the common rooms. Carter found himself leading the Ravenclaw students, alongside Percy, who was leading the Gryffindor students. Carter gave Percy a nod and a smile before turning the opposite direction, and calling out, "Ravenclaws, this way!" Hope you liked the first chapter. Read and Review please!!!! 


End file.
